


In Greenhouse Two

by Wolfram_Hart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: draco100, Community: neville100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Hart/pseuds/Wolfram_Hart
Summary: Draco doesn't want Longbottom's opinions. Two weeks ago Draco watched Katie Bell being carried off to St Mungo's, body shaking and seizing and paler than he had ever imagined, and he's not sure he can cope with opinions anymore.





	In Greenhouse Two

The idiot Longbottom is whispering to his precious plants. Draco can't hear the words over the rain pelting the greenhouse roof, but who cares what Longbottom thinks.

It's been a fortnight since Katie Bell was carried off on a stretcher, her cheeks turned ice blue, her body writhing, the words  _attempted murder_  on everyone's lips. 

A gail blows open the greenhouse door and Longbottom lunges to cradle a flower, like a mother guarding her child.  

 _Idiot._ No-one can promise safety anymore. Not Longbottom’s mad mother, not Draco’s own.

The wind rips off its petals anyway. The storm is only beginning. 

***

Long after the war is over, when he is left with more of the Malfoy estate than he deserves and yet less of a purpose than ever, Draco spots Longbottom once more.

The man is sitting in a friendly muggle cafe, his large hands stroking the veins of an overgrown vine. 

At sixteen, ready to prove himself a man and a Malfoy, Draco found it absurd that this podgy boy could spend his evening, despite the storm, despite the shifting politics, sitting and whispering to plants. 

But after all these years, Neville Longbottom still touches the world with tender hands.

**Author's Note:**

> here are the prompts:
> 
> Draco100 prompt: _blue_  
>  Neville100 prompt: _fortnight_  
>  Drabble weekly prompt: _murder_


End file.
